


Hi and Seek

by Kold



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi and Seek

Oh, Darling Darling Darling  
I need you  
Let me find you  
Will you finally give   
When I finally win  
This "hi-ing and seeking"  
Not-game.

When I finally,   
Ultimately,  
Find you  
Do you know what will happen?  
I do.

Wait, Darling Darling Darling  
We could be so happy here  
There is no spear  
Sharpened on both ends, dear  
Will you finally,   
finally  
Be mine  
A little tired of saying "hi" every time  
You run without a "bye"

I'm won't ever, ever   
waste my breath again  
I'll just waste this Listerine   
On our teeth   
Now you can't be against me


End file.
